Oopsy
by FanficArtist
Summary: Everything that could go wrong doesin a funny manor.


Oopsy: De end of de world

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." said Yugi playing a friendly game of cards with Joey.

"I place one monster in attack mode and end my turn." Joey said confaddently, as he let out a evil chuckle.

Yugi confused from Joey evil chuckle said, "OK Dark Magicain attack him face down monster!"

Joey Excalmed,"HHHAAAA I put him in defence mode."

"No you put him in attack I win." said Yugi adding,"Good game Joey."

"You too Yug." Joey

As Yugi sat there over heard on the Radio that Seto Kiaba was in a coma because his own limo drive accedtly ran him overYeah "accedtly" get realwhile Kiaba was getting out of the limo to go to a important meanting. He also heard Kaiba was being held atwhat a shocker Domino Hospital.

another suprize They were the last people to get to the hospital Yami Bakura was wearing a party hat screaming, "It's about !#$& time this happened to Kaiba." But !#$ Ryou bakura took over and look into the window at Kaiba and teared upwho know it and could he be any more gayer he was praying to god that Kaiba wakes up for his coma. Apprently YES As he was prayingryou is SO gay even Yami Bakura agrees he saw Joey and Tristan playing pace back in Kaiba's hospital room.

Bakuraoopsy I mean Ryou quickly stopped praying and got the doctor he told them to get out NOW. Oh yes big scare doctor told them to get out NOW! I'm so scared they when were coming out mahahahahahaha THE DOOR JAMMED. Poor Setos if he wakes up he will kill him self the Scary doctor went to go get the extra keys while they contiued to play ball Joey spilt water on him and Tristan them being idoits kept on playing. Does anyone know what going to happen oh come on I made it easy

Joey yelled, "This is my croocked ball."With Joey croocked means get the !# out of the way

After this Joey thought it and it hit one of the light fictures an when it hit the wet ground with the eletrical pulse still going throught it Kaiba woke up from his coma as they were dying.Also know as getting the $#+ shocked out of them

Kaiba look around, "I am dreaming?" he said as he spotting Yugi out side the door still alive. "Nope." he sighed.

Tea screamed, "Call an ambuless!"

Yami Bakura took over and said, " Were in a !$!& hospital you &(!) MORTAL!"

Tea replied feeling like an idoit, "I know that!" Get real Tea you did not know

The doctor came back and unlock the door as quickly as he could and he ran over to Joey and Tristan he bent down and said, "There dead."You know how they do in soap opera

Yami Bakura said with an additoid, "Nah $#+ Sherklock! Tea could have told you that even though she is not the brightest one in the pach!"

10 minutes of compleat SILENCE!

Tea finaly break the silence with a loud,"HAA Bakura did you just call me stupid?"

Bakura became angree and said, "I will send you to the shadow relm you &($# MORTAL!"

As Yami was holding back Bakura from killing Tea he notest Kaiba walking out the hospital doors.

Bakura bracking free followed Kaiba to get way from Tea.

Out side it started raining Kaiba who would rather get a cold then stand any longer next to Yugi who was now sing, "It's raining it pooring..."

The obnoxious Ryou took his body back.

Mraik trying to not start laughing at Yugi that he thought it was Yami, he fallowed Kaiba to the corner away from the hospital.

SUDDENLY BOOM! A Kaiba Corp. helocopper crashed into the side of the hospital. The propeller flow off and slicing the top of Yugi's hair and decaptating Tea.It's about $& time that happened Yugi screamed like a girl as he looked up and saw the rest of the firery remains of the helocopper heading strait for him but was distracted when he saw ryou on his knees praying.Please stop him NO kill Ryou's spirt let Yami Bakura live please

SPLAT! Yugi was as flat as a model's stomic.

The hospital caved in. Mraik screamed, "You were a idoit you sat and prayed." But out of the burring fire there sat the body of Ryou still praying he stood up but the Yami Bakura quickly took over and ran to Kaiba and Mraik.You lucky mother !#$

Huge men stepped out a tiny car with baseball bats and chains they circle them. It looked like the begining of World War 3. The 3 got over powered by the people with weapons that were oddly calling them lab rats.LOL

Seto, Mraik, and Bakura got knock out.

They woke up 2 days later in a mysterys place Kaiba said loudly so the others could hear, "We're in SPACE!"

Mraik said, "OhmiGod!"

Seto said, "I can get us back to earth hold on!" Seto looked confused

Bakura whispered to Mraik, "I bet if we kill him we can..."

Bakura was interupted by Seto spinning he index fingure in a circle and saying, "woohoow!"It is realistic right He pressed a random button.

Back on earth. 1 minute earlier.

"We interup this porgram with a News Report!"

A strange spaceship has been Spotted in space and we have a camra in the spaceship Kaiba Corp. owner Seto Kaiba and two other people are on the spaceship roll the film." the news caster said as Kaiba pressed the button.

BOOM!this haves 3 ! not like the others that only have 2 !

Back on the space ship.

The tiny dot that us to be earth blow up!

Seto let out a, "oopsys."

Bakura and Mraik yelled out, " I was go to rule that plantet!"

Bakura said to Mraik, "That my plantet."

Mraik, "No its mine."

They go into a huge fight.Catfight

Kaiba trying to not get into the fight pushes another button. All gravity in the space ship was gone.

Kaiba trying to get him self away from the other to people that now was focused on him.

Bakura and mraik were whispering back and forth then looking at Kaiba and laughing. This made Kaiba very mad!

So when Kaiba fixed the gravity he march over to them and said, "What's SO funny!"

In one quick action Kaiba's LONG trench coat was taken and throught out side the space ship.

Kaiba retreated to a far way corner rocking back and forth sing, "I'm a little tea pot short and..."

1 hour later!

"Shut Up Kaiba!" Bakura with his headache poudding harder for every word Kaiba said while still sing in his corner.

Mraik said, "I will do anything if you shut up!"

Bakura added, "me too!"

Kaiba stopped and said, "Ok you have to not kill me."

Mraik and Bakura yelled, "OK!"

Kaiba stood up and sprinted to Bakura and Mraik. After barrly dodging Bakura turn into Ryou and Mraik was good Mraik.You know the one with Mraik that has kind of namal hair.

Kaiba skipped to a hatch and throught out something.

Bakura and mraik search for what was taken!BUM BUM BUM

Mriak squeeled as Ryou cryed, "MY MILLENNIUM ITEM!"

Kaiba let out an, "Mahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Mraik said, "Let play fech your the MUTT!"

Kaiba was confused.Whats NEW!

Mraik pressed a button sending Kaiba outside the ship.

Kaiba, "Hey I'm not dea..."

POP!

Kaiba's head and body just popped.

Mraik said, "Hey I wanted to do that!"

Ryou pushed Mraik in to a space pood and shot it at Mars.

"Hey maybe if I go fast enough I will bring back earth!" Ryou said pressing one button.

The controls blow up and Ryou was staring at his new home the SUN!

After the ship melled the beautiful star went SUPER NOVA!

It turn into a HUGE WORMHOLE!

Back to Mraik thats now being suck into the wormwhole screamed, "Ryou what did you do..." He pee his pants when he went into the wormwhole.

It suck every plant, every piece of dust, and anything of everything!

GOOD BYE **EVERYTHING**!

I just like the say **I TOLD YOU SO!**

** ?!The End!--**


End file.
